In a mowing machine and like mobile equipment, considerable expense is entailed in providing a steering mechanism, a power transmission system and differential for transmitting engine power to the driving wheels for forward and rearward movement of the machine at preselected speed up to a predetermined maximum speed, a brake system, and a hydraulic system for controlling any implements on the machine.